


Laser Pointer

by GrandNinjaMasterRen



Series: Felines [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Cat-like Galra, Gen, Lance (Voltron) Being Lance, Lance (Voltron) Being a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandNinjaMasterRen/pseuds/GrandNinjaMasterRen
Summary: The Galra are evolved from felines. Lance takes advantage.





	Laser Pointer

It’s an intense strategy meeting. The Voltron Coalition leaders are together, in person, for the first time in history. 

Lance pulls out a laser pointer. He flashes the light just out of reach of the Blade of Marmora delegates. 

Keith cracks first. He watches the blinking, trailing light with a predatory fascination. His head turns to follow the little red dot of light. A startled blink when it winks out.

Kolivan glances at Keith, more confused than anything else. Keith’s normally good at not fidgeting. Keith takes a few steps towards the light. Krolia looks up. Keith pounces. Kolivan is focused on the light as it flickers into being half-way up the wall. 

Shiro is trying his best to ignore the building chaos. He studies the delegations to determine the culprit.

Keith settles back on his haunches. Lance and Pidge are both giggling. Hunk is torn between amusement and terror. Keith jumps covering the light with his hands. The light runs away. Right across the table full of focusing diplomats. Keith pounces. Shiro knows who’s doing this.

“Lance!” Shiro shouts annoyed. Lance cringes.

“Sorry Shiro.” 

“Give.” Shiro orders, holding out a hand for the offending item. Lance reluctantly surrenders the laser pointer. 

Keith is sitting on the table, in the center, blinking bewilderedly. Kolivan is just as confused as he is annoyed. He hasn’t succumbed to these instincts in deca-pheobs. 

Krolia was the least spelled by the laser pointer, mostly because her lover had exploited that particular weakness so much when she was on earth. Her son however, was quiet embarrassed and annoyed with the paladin. Keith’s cheeks flushed an angry red. 

“Lance!” He growls. Lance chuckles nervously.

“Gotta go! Bye! Love ya!” He says quickly and dashes out the door, Keith hot on his heels.


End file.
